1825L
Original Model Model 1825L Display size & type 18.1" (46.3 cm) diagonal active matrix color TFT LCD Dot pitch 0.28 mm Useful screen area 14.1" (359 mm) x 11.3" (287 mm) Optimal (native) resolution 1280 x 1024 at 60 Hz (SXGA) Other supported resolutions 1280 x 960 1024 x 768 800 x 600 640 x 480 Colors unlimited Brightness without touchscreen 200 cd/m2 Brightness with touchscreen IntelliTouch 185 cd/m2 AccuTouch 170 cd/m2 (typical) Viewing angle (from center) left/right: �80� (1:10) or 160� total up/down: �80� (1:10) or 160� total Contrast ratio 150:1 Temperature operating: 5�C to 35�C storage: -10�C to 60�C Humidity operating: 80% storage: 85% non-condensing (max.) Altitude 0 to 10,000 feet Weight (approx.) actual: 24 lbs (10.9 kg) shipping: 26 lbs (11.8 kg) Monitor dimensions width: 19.6" (497 mm) depth: 10.3" (262 mm) height: 15" (382 mm) (removable base; VESA mounting adapter available) Input video format analog video (no proprietary video card needed) Scanning frequency horizontal: 24-80 kHz vertical: 56-76 Hz Input video power connector (external) universal AC/DC power adapter, 12 VDC Driver compatible with all serial Elo drivers Touchscreen connector serial DB9 Warranty 1 year monitor; 10 years IntelliTouch screen; 5 years AccuTouch screen; 5 years touch controller Additional features Digital on-screen display controls VESA DDC 1/2B Plug and Play Prepared for 100 mm VESA mounting* * For mounting solutions, contact: Ergotron, St. Paul, MN 800-888-8458, Anne Olafson http://www.ergotron.com Ordering Information How to Buy Touch Technology Touch Interface Surface Treatment Elo Part Number Agency Approvals IntelliTouch (surface-wave) Serial Antiglare 005061-000 UL, cUL, FCC, T�V, CE AccuTouch (five-wire resistive) Serial Antiglare 116458-000 UL, cUL, FCC, T�V, CE Power Cables A North America power cable is included with all touchmonitors shipped from the U.S. For touchmonitors being shipped to Europe from the U.S., specify the following power cables to be added to the shipment at no cost. Part Number Countries 323227-000 Austria, Belgium, Denmark, Finland, France, Germany, The Netherlands, Norway, Spain, Sweden 276875-000 United Kingdom 2001 Model Model 1825L Case/Bezel color Beige Display type Active matrix TFT LCD Display size 18.1" (46.0 cm) diagonal Useful screen area Horizontal: 14.1" (35.9 cm) Vertical: 11.3" (28.7 cm) Monitor dimensions Width: 18.7" (47.5 cm) Height (inc. base): 16.7" (42.4 cm) Depth (inc. base): 8.3" (21.1 cm) Optimal (native) resolution 1280 x 1024 at 60, 70 and 75 Hz Other supported resolutions 1152 x 900 1024 x 768 800 x 600 640 x 480 Colors 16.7 million Brightness LCD panel 235 cd/m2 Brightness LCD panel with touchscreen IntelliTouch: 220 cd/m2 AccuTouch: 200 cd/m2 Viewing angle (from center) Horizontal (left/right): �80� or 160� total Vertical (up/down): �80� or 160� total Contrast ratio 300:1 Input video format Dual interface (digital/analog) Input video signal connector DVI for digital; 15-Pin HD male for analog Scanning frequency (digital) Horizontal: 31.5 kHz Vertical: 56�85 Hz Scanning frequency (analog) Horizontal: 56�85 kHz Vertical: 31.5�64 Hz Power supply Internal power supply, 100�240 VAC, 50�60 Hz Power dissipation 65 W max. Temperature Operating: 0�C to 40�C Storage: -20�C to 60�C Humidity Operating: 90% noncondensing Weight (approx.) Actual: 22.8 lb (10.4 kg) Warranty Monitor: 1 year Touch technology: 10 years IntelliTouch, 5 years AccuTouch Touch controller: 5 years Backlight lamp life: 25,000 hours to half brightness Other features Digital on-screen display (OSD) Speakers Removable base ENERGY STAR VESA mounting* USB hub * For mounting solutions, contact: Ergotron, St. Paul, MN 800-888-8458, Anne Olafson http://www.ergotron.com Pricing Information For pricing information, please: contact an Elo office or an authorized Elo distributor request a quotation using our on-line form Ordering Information Touch Technology Touch Interface Surface Treatment Elo Part Number Agency Approvals** IntelliTouch Serial Antiglare 983760-000 UL/cUL, FCC AccuTouch Serial Antiglare 969270-000 UL/cUL, FCC **links are to PDF files, generally under 100K Power Cables A North America power cable is included with all touchmonitors shipped from the U.S. For touchmonitors being shipped to Europe from the U.S., specify the following power cables to be added to the shipment at no cost. Part Number Countries 323227-000 Austria, Belgium, Denmark, Finland, France, Germany, The Netherlands, Norway, Spain, Sweden 276875-000 United Kingdom 2002 Model Model 1825L Series 5000 Case/Bezel color Dell Midnight Gray Display type Active matrix TFT LCD Display size 18.1" diagonal Useful screen area Horizontal: 14.1" (359 mm) Vertical: 11.3" (287 mm) Monitor dimensions Width: 17.5" (444 mm) Height: 17.5" (445 mm) Depth: 9.4" (238 mm) Optimal (native) resolution 1280 x 1024 at 60 Hz Other supported resolutions 1024 x 768 @ 65, 70, and 75 Hz 800 x 600 @ 56, 60, 72 and 75 Hz 720 x 400 @ 70 Hz 720 x 350 @ 70 Hz 640 x 480 @ 60, 72, and 75 Hz Colors 16.7 million Brightness LCD panel 235 cd/m2 Brightness LCD panel with touchscreen IntelliTouch: 210 cd/m2 AccuTouch: 188 cd/m2 Response Time Tr: 16 msec Tf: 7 msec Viewing angle (from center) Horizontal (left/right): ±85° or 170° total Vertical (up/down): ±85° or 170° total Contrast ratio 400:1 Input video format Analog (no proprietary video card needed) Digital Video Input (DVI-D) Input video signal connector Mini D-Sub 15-Pin (fe male) DVI-D 24 pin Scanning frequency Horizontal: 31.5–80 kHz Vertical: 56.3–75 Hz Power supply External power supply, 100–240 VAC, 50–60 Hz Power dissipation 50 W max. Temperature Operating: 0°C to 40°C Storage: -20°C to 60°C Humidity Operating: 20–85% Storage: 5%–95% noncondensing Weight (approx.) Actual: 15.9 lb (7.2 kg) Shipping: 21.8 lb (9.9 kg) Warranty Monitor: 3 years Touch technology: 10 years IntelliTouch, 5 years AccuTouch Backlight lamp life: 40,000 hours to half brightness Agency approvals UL/cUL Classified Medical, FCC, CE Medical, TÜV Medical, VCCI, C-Tick, MPRII, CB Medical Other features On-screen display (OSD) (English, German, Spanish, Japanese, French) OSD lockouts for power and user controls OSD extras include volume, treble, bass, balance 100mm or 75mm M4 VESA display mounting* 100mm M5 threaded holes on base bottom for table top security Removable base Reversible stand for wall mounting Stand rotates from -5° (from vertical) to 90° (horizontal) 2 watt/channel speakers located in display head Touchscreen sealed to bezel Touchscreen sealed to LCD User's controls: side: menu, up, down, select, power OSD: contrast, brightness, H/V position, color, temperature, clock, phase, recall, OSD time, language (English, German, Spanish, Italian, Deutsch, Japanese, French) OSD disable/enable: power, volume, and/or OSD menu * For additional mounting solutions, contact: Comrac (http://www.comrac.co.uk) Ergotron (http://www.ergotron.com) Ordering Information Touch Technology Touch Interface Surface Treatment Elo Part Number AccuTouch Serial Antiglare F76629-000 AccuTouch USB Antiglare E77380-000 IntelliTouch Serial Antiglare A31744-000 IntelliTouch USB Antiglare F30617-000 Pricing Information For pricing information, please: contact an Elo office or an authorized Elo distributor request a quotation using our on-line form Power Cables A North America and European power cable is included with all touchmonitors. For touchmonitors being shipped to the United Kingdom, specify the following power cable to be added to the shipment at no cost. Part Number Countries 276875-000 United Kingdom